


How Smart You Are

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Padma thinks she's the only one who knows how smart Parvati is. Parvati disagrees.





	How Smart You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Any, any, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are.""

Padma looks at her sister reading her magazine, and sighs when she sees a couple of other Ravenclaws roll their eyes at her sister. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are,” she finally says.  
  
Parvati looks up, finally spotting the Ravenclaws and realizing what brought this up again. “It’s not like I care what they think, Padma, you know that.”  
  
“But we’re supposed to be intelligent house, and they can’t see what’s right in front of them,” Padma argues. “And it’s unfair to you that everybody assumes you’re silly just because you’re in Gryffindor and you like fashion.”  
  
“You’re not the only one who knows how smart I am,” Parvati finally replies.  
  
“Oh? Who else knows, because it’s certainly not anyone I know,” Padma says.  
  
Parvati smiles. “Lavender. She bought me a book on advanced transfiguration for Christmas, in addition to our normal gifts.”  
  
“She still obsessed with Weasley?” Padma asks.  
  
“Yes, but I think she’s almost done with him. Hopefully she isn’t too upset when it’s over, because they’re not suited for each other at all.” Parvati sighs. “I wish she hadn’t started dating him.”  
  
“Agreed. She’s too good for him.” Padma says. “And no, I’m not just saying that because he refused to have anything to do with me at the Yule Ball.”  
  
Parvati laughs at that and then starts to read her magazine again.


End file.
